TDR After Math Show!
by Chris McLean TDR
Summary: With your host,Geoff and Bridgette!And your co-host,Blaineley!And the TD gang.Where the host ask the TDR Cast questions!Ask them the question in a review.People that have been out,check this story out for you.Questions for BlueJay,Carlos and someone else!
1. Episode 1 Part 1

**(TDR AfterMathShow THEME SONG PLAYS)**

**TDR After Math Show #1**

(Bridgette and Geoff were in the host sofa making out.)

Bridgette-Geoff,(still kissing him)we're on line,

Geoff-What?Oh...what's up dudes and duets!I'm Geoff and this is Bridgette(he points at her)And this is Blaineley!

Blaineley-Your co-host!

Geoff-You are?Never that a gorilla would get the we get our the Total Drama Brothers!(The camera points to Justin)

Justin-How you doing?(he smiles,which cause the camera to have a scratch.)

Geoff-Trent!(Trent just waves)Cody!(Cody runs to Gwen up stage)And Harold!The beat boxer!(Harold begins to beat box)No need Harold,

Harold-Why not?

Geoff-Never mind that!Now season 1 winner,Owen!

Owen-Hey guys!(He begins to sniff something)Tacos?(he runs to the smell)

Bridgette-And New Heather:Gwen!

Gwen-Get off me!(She pushes Cody,who was on top of her,out of the stage.)

Blaineley-Season 2 winner Duncan!

Gwen-Where is he?

Courtney-Boyfriend Stealer !

Blaineley-Who cares,and our runner up:Beth!

Beth-I got my braces off!

Lindsay-I thought you already did.

Beth-But than i got them on agian.

Geoff-We got season three winner,Heather!

Heather-Fuck you Ezekiel for throwing the money down the volcano!

Bridgette-And runner up Alejandro(she looks at him and than looks angry)

Geoff-Back off Al!

Al-That's not my name!

Geoff-We got Ezekiel!

Ezekiel-Yo yo yo!Is me your home school!

Bridgette-Eva!

Eva-I should be in this show!You bastards!Ever since season 2,you guys never put me in!

Blaineley- We got Katie and Sadie!

Katie-Look Katie we're on tv!

Sadie-OMG,is true!

Both-YEEE(they hug each other with joy.)

Geoff-Tyler!

Tyler-He guys!I'm been practicing on my skills!

Harold-You got no skills like me!

Tyler-Cause you got none!

Crowd-OOwww

Bridgette-Now Izzy!

Izzy-E-scope!or Explosivo!Boom Boom!

Blaineley-Courtney!

Courtney(on the phone)-I want to sew the show!What!What do you mean I sew this show a million times!

Geoff-Lindsay!

Lindsay-Hey guys!(she looks at Al.)

Bridgette-And LeShawna!

LeShawna-Whats up girl?

Blaineley-Now the guest!Come out guys!

(The currents open and they see Duncan pointing a gun at Leo,Chelsea and Jasmine)

Crowd-Huh?(there in shock)

Duncan-This show belongs to Chef!

**To be Continue...**


	2. Episode 1 Part 2

**(TDR AfterMathShow THEME SONG PLAYS)**

**TDR After Math Show #1**

Geoff-Dude,we can talk about this.

Duncan-Don't think so!

Gwen-Duncan?

Duncan-O shit!Your here!

Gwen-What are you doing?

Duncan-Working for Chef!Now get on with the show!

Bridgette-Find,sit on the special guest sofa.(Leo,Chelsea,Jasmine and Duncan sits on the sofa)

Geoff-Le'ts play...Truth or Hammer!This is how it work!We ask you a you get it wrong,a giant hammer comes and knocks you out clean!

Chelsea-Oh,

Blaineley-Now Chelsea,did you ever stolen?

Chelsea-Yea,I stoll lip gross-

Lindsay-Lip gross,yeee!

Chelsea-I said I wanted a free sample.

Blaineley-Oh(lookin in shock)

Geoff-Did you ever went to jail?

Chelsea-Nope?(Geoff closes his eyes and holding his hat)

Geoff-What?Where is the hammer?

Bridgette-Anything bad happen in your life?

Chelsea-I had an abortion once,

Bridgette-Oh...that's terrible

Blaineley-Anything good happen?

Chelsea-I went to I learn Chinese and Japanese,

Blaineley-Oh me two girl!

Geoff-Know Jasmine...Where were you born?

Jasmine-Gasden Alabama ...

Geoff-How you ever stolen

Jasmine-No,

Geoff-Dam,interns check the hammer if it doesn't work!(the interns leave).Jasmine,what did you think when you were eliminated?

Jasmine- felt terrible and I thouhgt how could they elimnate me I mean we lose the challenge but what does Zack offer? Good looks?

Katie and Sadie-Tell us,what about Carlos?

Lindsay-OOO just like Alexander,

Al-My name is Alejandro!

Trent-The guy who got kneed!(Boom)

Duncan-Look!I want to leave this place you animals!

Gwen-O know i'm in animal!If your going to treat me like this...than it's over!

Duncan-What!You can't be serious!

Courtney-Yes!

Trent and Cody-Yess!

Geoff-Do you think your going to break your record of going 11 place or lower?

Jasmine-Yes,

Bridgette-Leo, judging by your paper work...you almost killed a friend.

Leo-Yep,

Bridgette-And you were born with three hearts?

Leo-True,but know two.

Bridgette-So you like soundwave?

Leo-Yea!

Bridgette-You should get the role of SoundWave for Transformers 3

Leo-Thanks,

Blaineley-Know lets play...ask your favorite person a question!

**Ask Your TDI or TDWT Person a Question!**

Blaineley-This is from...DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs

(a Plasma TV slides down)

(on the screen,there's a girl)

Blaineley-Your email says Brianna,what is your question,

DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs-I have four,but first:Courtney, since Duncan left you for Gwen, given the choice who would you date from any of the series? You have to pick one and you can't sue me.

Courtney-Dam,i'll chose Alejandro(she winks at Al is terrify)

Heather-Back off!

Al-Now i got my chika!

Heather-I'm not,

Blaineley-What about the second?

DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs-Justin, when Courtney pushed you off the water tower in season two did you ever forgive her? Three: If not would you do it on live tv now?

Justin-No,she ruined my modeling my looks,(everyone burst out laughing).Would i do it on live tv?No,

DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs- Cody, how did it feel to lose Gwen to another guy and never know if you could have a chance? Would you help Courtney in her time of need when it happened?

Cody-Oh...if she's happy,i'm I help Courtney?If we ever made an alliance...it's going to be besides they broke up!

DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs-Well that's it,bye.

Everyone-Bye...

Bridgette-Now lets do the Never Before Seen Clips

**Never Before Seen Clips**

**#1**

(Chef and Carlos were on the Mess Hall)

Chef-You help me i'll let you win,

Carlos-That's not fair!

**Ends**

Geoff-Well that our show-

Duncan-Chef's!So I'll do the ending!

**That's our show!**

**Stay tun for the next three campers out in Total Drama Remix Starting You!(my other story)**

**Peace,**

(As Leo,Chelsea and Jasmine leave,the interns ran to Geoff)

Geoff-It works now?(Than the hammer hits Duncan in the back)

Duncan-My spine,

**Sorry Duncan and Gwen lovers**


	3. Episode 2

**TDR After Math Show**

**(Theme Songs Plays)**

(Geoff,Bridgette and Blainley we're at the host sofa.)

Geoff-Welcome back dudes!My babe...Blainley and I we're captured from Duncan and Courtney!

Blainley-I mean...why Duncan!

Bridgette-Mind that!Let's get back to the show!Please welcome BlueJay!(The door opens and BlueJay walks audience begins to clap)

Geoff-Please,sit down,how was your day?

Jasmine-Harsh,

Blainley-Look we're going to play-

**_True or Hammer_**

Bridgette-The game works now!So i suggest to tell the truth!

BlueJay-I will,

Geoff-This question is from DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs,Why did you vote yourself off? Did you have any feelings for someone on the show? If so who and why?

BlueJay: *sighs* look, I was under a lot of stress every day with the Chef thing and all. Everyone seemed to want me out, since I was one of the last to to be called on. I just guess everyone wanted me out for some reason, like-*remembers something* Wait a second! *goes off to watch the previous episodes elimination confessionals and the security camera videos*

Geoff-That was awkward,

Bridgette-Please welcome Carlos!(Carlos comes out and waves at the audience so they clap for him).Carlos,these questions are you have to do is tell the truth or your dead.

Carlos(he seats at the special guest seat.)-Sure,

Bridgette-Theis question is also from DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs,Carlos, how does it feel to be off the show? Give me your opinion on the most challenging person on the show with you. If you could would you want to go back and why? Was there any romance in here for you at all?

Carlos-When i first came,i was worried cause of know what i mean,he had a most challenging person would be 's the reason I'm I wanted to go back?Hell no!Chef needs a brain tumor!And no,there was no romance at all.(The audience claps for him)

Blaineley-Now Zack!(Zack comes in and the stage begins to clap)-What made you join Carlos alliance?

Zack-I first join to get further it the as time went on,I found myself having fun with the people who join our watched my back and I watched there' when Carlos lost,the alliance crumbled.

Blaineley-Do you think you were eliminated cause of him?

Zack-No,I trust him enough to not try to back-stab he was voted off.I don't see how I lost because of him.

Blaineley-And if you were eliminated cause of him?

Zack-If he eliminated me... ** is gonna go down! I believe there's a famous quote to reflect my feelings. "I shall shall fight on the beaches, I shall fight on the landing grounds, I shall fight in the fields and in the streets, I shall fight in the hills; I will never surrender!" in all honesty, I will kick his **!

Blaineley-Wow and what made you join the game?

Zack-To make some friends,win a crap load of money,and to have fun.

Geoff-Carlos and Zack,you might wanna see the Truth Hurts!This what I'll show you!

**The Truth Hurts**

(At the Tv,Dakota was making a vote)

Dakota-*Holds up 2 sheets of paper, one says Carlos and the other says Zen* I'm real sorry about this but... *Puts Carlos' name in the jar* It's safest. Hope Zack forgives me.

**The Truth Hurts**

Carlos-What?

Zack-He betrayed us?

Bridgette-That's all we have for today!Stay tun for the other three losers!And find out who is going down on TDR!


	4. Episode 3

**_The Song_**

**_***Confessional***  
>Colby: Okay. how's this? "reads Paper"<br>"rubric,  
>Noah kidnapped us, but i love him 100%, and i'll be his slave"<br>that's it. we have to end this! and save Chef!  
>***end Confessional***<br>_**

**_After Math_**

**_(After Math Theme Song Plays)_**

Bridgette-Good after noon everyone!Today we bring you the final 7!(Kenneth,Gemini,Colby,Katrina,Zen,Ateya and Dakota enter the they here the noise of being there claps from there fans.)

Geoff-Now Noah!What are you doing here?

Duncan-And wheres Chef?

Noah-Chef is gone,

Duncan-So this show isn't his?

Noah-Correct!Is mine now!

Blaineley-What are you doing here?

Noah-L's buddy Chris is following we are using a diversion!

Harold-Clever,but I prefer to use missiles,

Noah-What do you think?

Geoff-Lets get over with this,

Noah-Fine!Sing guys,

**_I Love Noah_**

**_Noah-What I did?_**

**_Kenneth-I Kenneth,_**

**_screamed like a girl in _****_Jamaica on World Tour_**

**_Noah-What?How much you like me?_**

**_Kenneth-As much as a dead horse,_**

**_Noah-F*** y***(no hard feelings Duen)What will you do for me?_**

**_Kenneth-_****_nothing if that's optional. and if not then minor things like getting something_**

**_Noah-Dakota,your turn!_**

**_Dakota-I Dakota_**

**_Got switched with a real baby (*laughs like crazy*)..._**

**_Not much at all...(*Holds us a gun*) I won't kill him. (*Heh heh...*)_**

**_Crowd-Man!_**

**_Noah-Colby?_**

**_Colby-i Colby...read!_**

**_I love him 100%!_**

**_I'll make him happy!_**

**_Noah-That's what everyone says...Ateya?_**

**_Ateya-I ateya  
>Took over the show sexily<br>I love him more then my brother  
>I would do anything...anything ;)<em>**

**_Noah(Surprised)-Katrina?Blow my world!  
><em>**

**_Katrina-I Katrina_**

**_knows Noah is white and nerdy and a jerk  
>If I would beat him with a baseball bat I would, I obviously love him -.-<br>slap him, UNLESS he helps me get farther in the game in that case I would probably listen to him_**

**_Noah-Zen?_**

**_Zen-I Zenadrix knows_**

**_That Noah has always been intelligently sarcastic  
>Which I deeply admire consistently<br>_****_that I will teach him how to eat with his feet that is likely,_**

**_I love Noah Ends  
><em>**

(Gemini stood in shock)

Noah-Gemini?Why didn't you sang?

Gemini-i...i didn't had anything to say.

Noah-That's harsh,looks like you'll have to go.

Gemini-Don't I have a second chance?

Noah-If you don't sing your out!

LeShawna-You took that line from Chris,

Kenneth-Give her a chance bra!

Crowd-Give her a chance!Give her a chance!Give her a chance!

Noah-Where leaving(the contestants walk,and so does Gemini.)(he stops her)-Where do you think your going?

Gemini-With you of course,

Noah-Sorry,but your eliminated!(sorry but you are)For that,you stay here!(The others leave,but Kenneth looks at her one last time)

Kenneth-I'll win this game for us,

Gemini-Hope you do..(Kenneth leaves)

Trent-True love...

Alejandro-You wished you had true love,

Trent-Shut up!You got knee in Hawaii!

Heather-And it was worth it,

Kathie-Niger!You shouldn't done that!

Heather-Or what?

Katie-I'm going to beat the hell out of you!

Sadie-Katie,that wasn't nice!

LeShawna-I'm with deserves it!

**_Air Port_**

(Noah and the others were was Katrina goes by his side)

Katrina-Cheer up is going to be alright.

Kenneth-I'm never going to see her,

Katrina-Remember what Colby said?Season 5?

Kenneth-If there is going to be one(yes)

Zen-Noah,who won?

Noah-Oh yes... no one!Since Gemini is gone,no elimination!

(Than Dakota goes to Katrina and Kenneth)

Dakota-Kenneth,can you excuse me and Katrina?

Keenness-Sure?(He leaves)

Dakota-...Katrina?Will you?

**_Confession Cam_**

**_Katrina-_**_**Dakota wants to go on a date with me? I...I don't know. I don't think *looks down a little upset* I don't think that kiss with Kenneth meant anything to him. I don't know.**_

**_Confession Cam Ends_**

Katrina-I'm sorry not my type...(Camera flashes)

Ateya-Can't believe I got this far,

Colby-Me two!(they both clap there hands)

**_We got our final 6!_**

**_Who do you think isn't going to LoserVille?_**

**_Will it be Ateya since she's the final member of her own team?_**

**_Stay tun!_**

**_Note-Gemini,you never answered my and guys,where going to keep doing this..._**


End file.
